


Straight from the lover's mouth

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She downs the tequila in one smooth motion, letting the liquid trails down her throat and closes her eyes for a brief moment before she feels the bump of someone’s arm against her own, warm and almost familiar.</p>
<p>Only it <i>isn’t</i> – it <i>shouldn’t</i>, because when Jace swirls to her side, she realizes that she is almost face to face with a stranger – a pretty one at that, if not a little too tanned with cute, button nose and a mouth that looks like it is made perfectly for kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight from the lover's mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shardaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shardaunei).



> Based from a dream. I swear to god, it's just a dream, so don't hate me.

She is on her third shot glass when someone slides to the vacant seat on her left and orders a tall glass of beer, the request she barely able to hear due to the almost ear-splitting sounds of the bass thumping wildly all around her and the noises of the crowd hooting and howling behind her. 

She downs the tequila in one smooth motion, letting the liquid trails down her throat and closes her eyes for a brief moment before she feels the bump of someone’s arm against her own, warm and almost familiar.

Only it isn’t – it shouldn’t, because when Jace swirls to her side, she realizes that she is almost face to face with a stranger – a pretty one at that, if not a little too tanned with cute, button nose and a mouth that looks like it is made perfectly for kissing. Why in hell she thought about kissing while staring at the stranger’s mouth beats her, but really --

“Had enough?” the stranger asks, repeating it again when Jace didn’t do more than blink slowly. Huh? “I said, have you had enough? Are you here with someone, or –“ he pauses, and Jace thinks, as far as her alcohol-clouded consciousness has allowed her, seriously?

It isn’t the first time that someone approaches her like this – well, it’s not impossible when she’s usually sitting alone in a bar, half-drunk and possibly minutes away from being completely wasted, looking pathetically miserable with her hair askew and the top half of her blouse unbuttoned.

Shit.

She looks up to find the stranger looking down at her, not even daring to hide his amusement as he follows her line of vision and stares down into her cleavage which is probably on display since she downed her second shot glass. She swears she feels her face burns, and the first instinct to bolt, to excuse herself for a brief trip to the ladies room so she could fix herself came up as an option but bravely ignores it in favor of looking up and licking her lips as she stares right back at him.

She finds that his eyes are no longer scanning her chest but are now staring intently on her face, as if he is reading her.

She suddenly felt braver than she usually is, quirks her eyebrows in a way she knows men immediately translates to flirting as she flickers her gaze onto his face. It surprises her when she realizes that his expression didn’t as much as changed, save from the slight twitch of his mouth.

Well, that’s a new one.

“What if I say that I am,” she says, hoping that he still remembers the question to the answer she opts on answering now and does her best to look as nonchalant as she can when he quirks an eyebrow in return.

“Hmm, that’s kind of bad especially when you’re on your way to drunk and no one’s here to assist you,” he says, tilting his head to the side and managing to look a lot younger than she thinks he probably is before grinning, his eyes reducing to adorable little slits.

Everything around her feels warm all of a sudden, and she feels a twist in her gut when she watches him licks his bottom lip without breaking their gazes. She doesn’t know why she feels unbelievably comfortable sitting so close to him when she doesn’t even know who he is.

She leans forward, bravely crossing the distance between them until their arms touch, goose bumps breaking across her skin when his gaze slips down to her mouth. 

“Well, I’m kind of waiting for my Knight in shining armor to arrive, but I think he already bailed out on me,” she says, blinking slowly and feeling the blood rush to her face when he smirks. “ – but if you’re free, you can –“ she pauses with a sweet smile, pointing to him with her palm spread wide and waits for the inevitable disappointment when she sees him freeze.

But that’s where she is wrong.

Because the next time she blinks, he is boldly reaching out to touch the corners of her mouth with the tips of his finger, before letting that finger slides down to the soft curve of her neck. She gasps when he all but replaces his middle finger with his thumb and places it against the pulsing vein at the center of her throat, pressing his palms afterwards in the same spot and feeling the way her breathing accelerates beneath his hand.

He shifts a little closer and leans in, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispers,

“You sound like you’re asking me out,” he says as he closes a hand around her elbow, his breath tickling the side of her face when he exhales; it should be unfair for her to allow this man, or any man for that matter to be this close, not when she had promised not to let anyone fool her again, the same way her bastard ex boyfriend did not even a few months ago. But it doesn’t matter, not anymore, because he just made her feel so alive by just being there, by sitting too close as if he has all the right to do so. “Are you?” he asks, nudging her with a slight bump of his knuckles against her chin and she knows she is blushing like a school girl when he lets out a soft chuckle the second she tears her gaze away from his.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment, trying to find even the slightest hesitation within her when his other free hand travels from her elbow and down, before it settles firmly on the small of her back.

She didn’t find any; although come to think of it, she wonders if it even matter when they’re so close she could practically inhale his every breath. Possibly not. “And if I am? Got any problem with that?” she asks after that brief on-the-spot-self-check, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically at the man who’s hand is now possessively curled against the dip of her spine, pulling her impossibly closer. 

If the man’s answering grin isn’t confirmation enough, Jace doesn’t know what is. “No, Ma’am,” he replies, bowing a little for effect, then, “It’s actually perfect, because that means I can dance with you without fearing that someone might actually punch me in the face afterwards for it,” the man adds with a boyish kind of giggle, and grinning so wide that Jace finds herself smiling back.

“Lead on, then,” She says with a shrug and allows him to hook an arm around her waist as he helps her out of the stool. She doesn’t know why it feels like she completely trusts this man with her life and not even the fact that they don’t know each other’s name is enough to make her think twice about going anywhere with him.

It’s fairly easy, most especially when she chooses to shut that sensible part of her brain and lets him lead the way to the dance floor, their fingers laced as she feels his lips pressing against her temple while he guides her forward.

She smiles languidly when she feels his arms tightens around her for a brief moment, and his lips lands against the top of her head before she finds herself being protectively enveloped by his embrace; she looks up to him, feeling slightly confused at the sudden move when he points with his mouth and whispers, “Drunk guys behind you,” he says as his means of explanation, stepping backwards and pulling her with him and she briefly wonders how in hell he is able to maneuver them both without actually bumping accidentally with anyone. The man possibly has eyes at the back of his head too. “I think they are about to try and steal you from me, but I’m not that stupid to give them the chance,” 

She can’t help but blush even more at that, reaching up to rest her hands against the warm and toned muscles of his chest. Then she realizes she is being swayed to the rhythm of a song she doesn’t remember hearing before, his arms carefully holding her and their bodies impossibly closer.

She clears her throat and watches in silly fascination the way his Adams apple bobs right in front of her face. She doesn’t know where she finds the courage, because suddenly she is leaning in and attaching her mouth against the center of his throat, and sucking that spot with a little too much force than necessary.

He gasps sharply at the ministration and that gives her confidence it’s badly needed boost as she slants her mouth firmly against the pulsating skin, and tasting the unique blend of masculinity and sweat lingering sweet in her tongue.

“God,” he roughly exclaims through her hair and Jace feels suddenly giddy, for she didn’t realize she is still capable of drawing out such reaction from anyone, most especially from someone she’d just met. 

She smirks and repeats the action, until he grabs a handful of her hair and tugs at the silky strands till she has no choice but to stop and stares up at him, her neck arching in an almost painful angle. 

His expression softens in that instant, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards as he smiles serenely back at her. “Tell me your name,” he whispers huskily, and she kind of starts imagining the ways on how she can keep him for the night, realizing belatedly that he is still waiting for her response; she bites down on her lips at the same time he does the gesture himself and thinks, god, I’m so far gone. 

“It’s Jace,” she murmurs around a dazed smile, and is set to fire out a dozen and one things that she knows would drive him mad when he reaches up and slips his thumb inside her mouth, immediately stopping her from commenting any further. She gasps quietly as she stares straight into his dark, unwavering gaze, smirking before letting her tongue do the work. 

She doesn’t think there’s any other way of stopping, not that she has any plans on doing so, as she opens her mouth a little wider and lets him slip his middle finger inside this time. She watches the expression on his face change, and grinning to herself when a moan tear itself out the back of his throat when she tilts her head and starts sucking his finger earnestly. It makes her feel invincible, brave and beautiful when she sees him parts his lips as if he wants to do something entirely else rather than watch her mouth as she torturously drives him insane.

“Fuck,” he curses and Jace enjoys torturing him for a bit longer before she lets his finger go. He looks a bit dazed, his breathing ragged as he leans forward and tips their forehead together. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?” he asks, his voice trembles at the last syllable and Jace giggles her response into the side of his neck. “ – fucking drive me crazy,”

She realized belatedly that they are no longer dancing, just standing so close together with his arms still looped around her and their faces not even a breath apart. 

She pulls back just far enough to look him properly in the eyes, scraping her fingernails across the back of his neck. “I don’t even know your name,” she whispers, daring him to give in before she sways her hips forward and gasping at the action when her thighs bumps into something hard and pulsating. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what it was and Jace feels her cheeks burns at the thought of taking it in between her eager hands, cradle it protectively and – oh.

She swallows thickly when he all but thrust his hips onto hers, deliberately bumping his hardness against her thigh as he keeps her pinned against the wall; she whimpers when he does the gesture again, the sound of her own heartbeat deafening her. 

He takes her face in between his hands and offers a smile that literally makes her squirm, taking a good hold of her before pulling her in, and his lips grazing the sensitive line of her jaw. Jace suddenly finds herself being backed forcefully against the wall, and the man starts rolling his hips as he bends, nipping his way from the underside of her ear to the hollow juncture between her neck and shoulder.

“It’s Satoshi,” he whispers, and the word almost got lost over the combined noises filling her ears but at least she is able to catch it falling from his lips, before his mouth descended on hers.

“Hmmph,” she moans rather gruffly, and quickly opens her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss when he does the same.

#

There’s fire everywhere they touch, and she can no longer deny that forbidden desire rippling through her whenever his lips goes back to steal her breath time and time again. Her mouth feels full and swollen but she doesn’t even dare think of stopping him when he kisses her like she hasn’t been kissed before.

They’ve been at it for hours, or it only might be minutes, she’s not sure, but one thing she’s certain is that she doesn’t have any plans on letting him go just yet. He seems to think of the same thing, kissing her deeply, urgently, as his slender fingers wound tight around the back of her neck to keep her in place; she is moaning before she could even stop herself, which later on became a full-on whine when he slowly pulls back, the slick sound of their mouths parting seems to be last thing she’s able to hear before he places one last peck against the corners of her mouth and pulls back completely.

She looks up to him, feeling sorely disoriented, letting a whining sound escape her slightly parted mouth. He reaches to thumb at her lips, gentle and sweet, and Jace manages not to look as sour as she feels when he smiles to press his mouth against her temple.

“You really have to stop looking at me like that,” he murmurs the words softly to her skin as he drags his mouth down to her cheeks. 

She swallows, eyes half-closed and her breathing shallow; she doesn’t really know what he is talking about now, as she curls her fingers against the collar of his shirt, tugging him back in.

She wants to kiss him again, wants to get lost to the sensation of his mouth breathing her in. 

“You really should stop talking and just kiss me again,” she says, her lips so close to his; she stands on tiptoes, bites his chin and moans her frustration when he all but tightens his hold around her hips and prevents her from further reaching up to kiss him again.

“You have no idea,” he says, eyes flickering to her face as she struggles to free herself out of his vice-like grip, then, “how hard it is to resist you,”

She wets her lips and tries reaching him again, but he manages to whip his head to the side so her lips ended up grazing his jaw instead. “Then what’s stopping you?” she asks, feeling rather annoyed at his apparent desire to act like a total gentleman. 

“This isn’t the right place for this, Jace,” he murmurs as if the mere thought of letting her go is bringing him such indescribable pain. Jace’s insides curls deliciously at the way he pronounces her name, like she’s being caressed by invisible pair of hands.

She looks up to him in clear defiance, pursing her lips as she pushes him off using the last ditch of strength she could muster before taking his hand and threading their fingers together, but not after leaning in forward to steal another kiss from his perfect little mouth.

When she pulls back, she smiles, tugging the hand that is securely clasped with her own and the other she uses to wrap around his neck.

“Then take me some place where we can do this properly,” she whispers, mostly through his mouth and enjoys the way his breath hitches when she licks his bottom lip wet. “ – and fast,” 

She’s pretty sure he’d just growl under his breath before he kisses her and releases her just as quickly before he starts dragging her towards the exit door. 

 

#

 

One taxi ride that took under an hour later, Jace finds herself standing in front of an obviously high-class hotel room door, with Satoshi’s arm protectively wrapped around her waist while he struggles using his other free hand in opening the door. She turns and muffles her giggles against his neck, feeling her excitement fluttering dangerously around her thighs.

Satoshi grunts when he drops the keycard to the floor, and Jace giggles even more when he tries retrieving it without bothering letting her go.

“I’m not going anywhere, Satoshi-san,” she whispers, teasing him further by pressing open-mouthed kisses across Satoshi’s neck. “So you better let me go and concentrate in opening that door before someone –“

He huffs and turns to kiss her full on the mouth, possibly to silence her but Jace couldn’t find fault at that; the next thing she realizes, the door is already open and she is being lead inside, their mouths still locked.

He pushes her gently inside before turning them around with one hand at the small of her back, still kissing her as he closes the door behind them. He leans back against the doorframe and keeps his hold around her, pulling her in. 

They kiss for a few more lingering minutes, before everything starts heating up; Jace moves to take Satoshi’s face in between her hands, kissing him more deeply, more passionately, before Satoshi growls predatorily into her mouth and lifts her up with both arms around her waist. She squeaks but otherwise goes back into ravishing his mouth, as Satoshi walks blindly towards the bed, kissing her just as fiercely as she wraps both legs around his waist.

It is only when Satoshi has finally reaches the bed that he stops returning her kisses, tossing her onto the bed as gently as he possibly can before following after her. Jace has her arms open and ready, catching him by the elbow as he covers her body with his.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he asks, softly, almost hesitantly and Jace has time to wonder how he could make himself sound so unsure about things, about this, when she’s obviously the one who started this. But she guesses it’s pretty rare for a man to ask a woman he is about to have sex with, most especially if they aren’t both as wasted as she quietly claims to be. Still, that doesn’t mean she is going to stop now, because she can’t, and she hopes he’s not having second thoughts about the whole thing because it is really going to be super awkward leaving him here when they’re already past the first base.

Oh, there’s no way she’s going to allow that. And besides, he still looks at her like he wants nothing but to keep her down there, beneath him, completely powerless.

“J-Jace?”

She takes his face in her hands, tugs him up till their eyes are leveled and she could stare at him, amazed at the distinct quality of his voice she is only able to realize just now. He is breathing hard, not much different to the way she is too, but she knows she’s not going to be able to stop now. 

“This is perfect,” she says around a teasing smile, and mentally congratulates herself when that obviously eases his tension. “Now kiss me,” she pleads.

He doesn’t answer but Jace is sure that she doesn’t need him to when he’s already leaning again to nip at her jaw. He starts slow, like he wants nothing but to take his time into learning her, his touches soft and yielding as he caresses her. 

He starts by kissing her softly on the lips, drags his mouth across the sensitive line of her jaw, down to the soft skin beneath her ear. Then she feels one of his hands creeping its way from the edge of her blouse, up and up; she arches her back when he all but splays his palm over the soft skin of her stomach and starts tracing little patterns over the heated skin with the tips of his fingers.

She moans into his mouth as her hands fly to his hair and keeps him where he is, kissing him urgently as she slid her tongue inside the warm crevices of his mouth. He tastes divine, with just the right combination of beer and masculinity. She moans again when he deepens the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other wetly.

“Jace,” he whispers when he pulls back enough for them to draw in some air, and Jace focuses her attention into curling her fingers against his shirt, tugging the offending material up and revealing the patch of toned muscles of his back. She traces the warm skin with her palms, arches her neck when he shifts to nuzzle her chin, down to her collarbones. She whines but the sound is interrupted when he catches her mouth again, kissing her so deeply, so passionately.

Kissing is well and good, and Jace supposes she could possibly spend an entire day just kissing him but she wants him; she wants all of him, and she doesn’t care if it’s the alcohol taking over because she thinks she might expire if he doesn’t as much as move any further. So with a final push over that girly pride that seems to pop up every goddamn second she opens her eyes to watch the way his expression changes when they pull apart, she manages to roll them over until she is finally lying on top of him, straddling his waist and bracing herself up on his thigh.

“You are still hesitating,” she whines, ducking down to lick a long line starting from his chin to his collarbones and enjoying the way his breathing accelerates. “ – stop it.” she follows, before bravely reaching down to cup him firmly through his jeans and smiling at the way he bucks back to the touch.

When he opens his eyes, Jace saw something that wasn’t there before as he reaches up to lightly trace her cheeks with his thumb.

“What do you want then?” he asks, softly, his voice unbelievably steady even though she can feel that the rest of him is shaking. She catches his hand and places a soft kiss against the center of his palm, mindful of the way he stares at her with a seemingly fierce expression on his face.

“Make love to me,” she whispers, willing herself not to blush when his mouth parts comically and the hardness in between his legs completely takes her by surprise when her left leg bumps against it. “Take me, here, now,” she says, and it sounded even more like begging even in her own ears.

“No need to beg, sweet,” Ohno says and it makes her heart flutter when she realizes how fond his expression has turned and she bites on her lips to keep herself from smiling like a crazy person.

Satoshi grips her by the hips and in one swift motion he flips them over until Jace finds herself squirming beneath him, his arms trapping her own firmly. He smiles down at her, and he looks all ready to fulfill her wishes as he ducks to bite at her chin before he kisses her fiercely, hungrily, it almost takes all the air out from her lungs.

She moans and fights back, opening her mouth to keep his wicked tongue in as she feels his hand moves to grab the edges of her blouse and pushes the offending material up; then he is pulling away just as quickly to lift her back from the bed, and she obediently follows his lead by wrapping both her arms around his neck and soon lets go to allow him remove her blouse completely when he murmurs his request against the side of her neck.

She shivers when she is finally divested our of her shirt, his hands moving to trace spiral patterns over the newly exposed skin; he crawls slowly down her body, peppering light kisses all the way down as his fingers find the front of her skinny jeans and starts working on taking it off her. Jace remains on her back, gasping when his fingers finally manages to strip her jeans down but not without a little difficulty.

“I hate skinny jeans,” she hears him mutter as the two of them work on pushing her jeans down, giggling when he keeps muttering something under his breath until her jeans is finally off of her; then he kneels in front of her, watching her intently as she lies there, almost half-naked save from her lacy pair of undergarments covering her most intimate parts. “Especially when I have to take them off myself,” he muses before dropping down to nuzzle her abdomen, while his hands are busy touching the rest of her.

She breathes deeply and unconsciously places her hands on top of his head, running her fingernails over his scalp and smiling at the way he hums in response. 

“Tough luck,” she mutters back, feeling rather impatient at his apparent attempt at slowing things down, and grinning against his skin when she starts tugging at his hair to pull him up. “But since I’m almost naked, can we please go on already? I can start by undressing you, you know?” she says with a completely straight face, and scowls when Satoshi giggles in return and bites playfully at her chin.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he states with a grin but otherwise complies with Jace’s request by reaching behind him and pulling his shirt over his head before throwing it aside carelessly. Jace remains lying on her back, watching him slowly strip off his pants and swallowing hard when her gaze catches the body underneath the t-shirt.

“God, y-you’re – y-you’re hot!” she splutters as she quickly gets up from the bed and runs her hands all over the toned muscles of his stomach. He chuckles, his fingers gripping his pants as Jace continues with her exploration. “oh my god, I’m –“ she pauses, her eyes darting up to his face when she hears his sharp intake of breath. She realizes then that her hand is merely hovering over the obvious hardness hidden underneath his gray boxer briefs. 

“You’re nearly on the danger zone, love,” he whispers huskily, tugging her fingers up to his lips and kissing each fingertip without breaking eye contact. “Get back in there and let me finish undressing before I end up humiliating myself,”

She stares at him in confusion and is about to ask him what he meant when Satoshi shakes his head and reaches over to curl his right hand around the back of her neck, drawing her to him. Then he kisses her, slow and sweet, and Jace struggles to swallow back her whimpers at the sudden onslaught of too many conflicting emotions brought about by his surprising tenderness.

So she closes her eyes and lets him lead, finally, as he pushes her back onto the bed before he goes back to removing all his remaining clothing. He is looking at her so differently now, and Jace feels the excitement rushing back when she follows the way he hooks his thumb against the garters of his boxer briefs and tugs it down with an almost lazy grin.

Damn it.

If she thought he’s hot before seeing only the top half of his body, Jace quickly revises her opinion of him as she watches with half-lidded eyes the way he stands there, completely unaware with how perfect he looks right now. Jace’s eyes darts from his chest down to his thighs, gasping sharply at the view of his manliness throbbing hard in front of her.

She is sure she just shivered like a puppy that is currently soaking wet under the rain and closes her eyes briefly when Satoshi slowly crawls back onto the bed, eyes locked on hers. There is something in the way he stares at her, so fierce, so hungry, that Jace is rendered motionless even when he is already so close for her to touch. 

So she just stares and stares, jerking lightly when his fingers reach to stroke the insides of her thighs, gently, softly; he is bracing himself over her, teeth digging against his bottom lip as he slowly reaches down to trace the curve of her thighs, fingering the edges of her lacy panties.

Then without a word, he lies on top of her and starts kissing her, his perfect mouth seeking hers as he works on removing the last of her clothing. He probably realized that it’s going to be difficult undressing her completely while she’s lying down so he concentrates on kissing every inch of exposed skin he can reach as he wraps his arms around her waist. She is moaning before she even realizes that she is, wriggling impatiently beneath him when he kneels back up and takes her in his arms, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra with one swift stroke and throwing it behind him. He starts placing small kisses on her neck, across her chest as Jace boldly molds herself against him, pushing insistently against his naked self.

He stops her with a gentle hand on the small of her back, kissing the tip of her nose when she scowls. “What?” she hisses, wrapping both arms around his neck and drawing him closer, the urge to kiss his lips is tempting her so. 

“Stop that or I’m done in a second,” he says, his voice trembles as he holds her firmly against him, pressing his lips against her temple when she stills. “You’ve gotta let me direct for now, babe, or I’m seriously done for the night; I bet you wouldn’t like that,”

She smiles and does her best to look as innocent as she can, her fingers betraying the faked look she opts on putting up on her face. “I’m not doing anything here, see,” she says, leaning in to sample a lick along his earlobe and grinning when he growls right back.

“That’s it,” he announces, his voice veering on the edge of frustration as he throws her back onto the bed and straddles her legs; she whimpers, the sound escaping her lips in an instant as he goes back into ravishing her mouth. The sudden change in his attitude surprised her, but it only made her want him more as he curls her arms and legs around him, pulling him in tightly against her. 

“Let go, Jacey, or I won’t be able to take you the way you want me to,” he moans through her mouth and Jace moans right back, slowly loosening her hold around him. Satoshi smiles languidly, dragging his fingers with his other hand starting from her legs and up, and cupping her breasts with the other. She arches her back, the electricity traveling from his hands to her body is like something she’s never felt before. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he breathes into her neck as he starts massaging her right breast gently and kissing her neck and collarbones wetly.

She moans and moans again, the amazing feel of being wanted – needed – is overwhelming, heat coils tight in her stomach with every brush of his wicked tongue. She calls his name as she writhes underneath him, feel his fingers moves down to trace her wetness through the fabric of her lacy panties.

“Oh –“ she whimpers, grabbing his shoulders for support when he pulls back to watch her face as he slowly fingers her from outside, his thumb and forefinger joining forces into driving her all the more crazy; he ducks down to catch one of her nipples into his mouth as he gently swipes her panties to the side and begin touching her earnestly, like his fingers are made for this and this alone. “Oh god,” she whimpers again, throwing her head back as he changes course and moves to her other breast, sucking and biting lightly at her erect peaks. 

“Jace, Jace,” he mumbles against her skin, his voice sounding almost delirious and Jace suddenly feels like she is melting, the combination of his perfect mouth on his breasts and slender fingers touching her center are enough to tip her to the edge too soon. She is mewling helplessly against him, tossing her head side by side as he slowly crawls down her body before he pulls his fingers away. Then he is leaning down to inhale her sweetness, his fingers still gripping her panties to the side before he flicks his tongue out and licks her center with an almost practiced ease.

Something hot explodes behind her eyelids the second Satoshi’s tongue traces her center expertly; she can’t think past the oncoming waves of pleasure as she blindly grips for something to hold on to, something solid enough not to break as she falls head first, her orgasm forcefully rocking her very core.

She may have passed out for a few minutes there because when she opens her eyes, Satoshi is no longer crouched below her but is again back into hovering over her, his lips shining with the combination of her pleasure and his own saliva. She reaches to trace his lips, smiling, blushing furiously as she grabs him round the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss, moaning contently at the bizarre, but wonderful taste of herself in his mouth.

He pulls back after a few seconds, pressing himself against her and smiling in a seemingly hesitant way that leaves her grinning. There’s question in his eyes when she looks up to see him, the curl of his lips that tells her how badly he wants to take what he isn’t sure if he’s freely given.

He closes her hands around his elbows and tugs herself back up so he doesn’t have any choice but to slump on his ass, taking her with him; she kisses him quiet as one of her hands moves between them, taking his hardness in between her trembling fingers. He’s still so hard that the simple thought of him pressing inside her is enough to make her shudder, but she gently shoves the thought away and kisses him quiet again.

She strokes him slow while they kiss, lips meeting and parting in a way that leaves her breathless; his tongue finds hers, hot and wicked, and Jace can’t be bothered to hide her amazement as he starts kissing her earnestly, like he wants nothing but to eat her up if he could. Jace revises her opinion about him yet again, directly placing his name on top of her ‘best kisser’ category along with a contented moan.

She feels him twitch inside her palm and she thinks she’d tortured him enough. 

“Stay still,” she commanded this time, but not after she presses a grateful kiss against the corners of his mouth, moving to kneel up properly with her legs trapping his; she wraps one arm around his neck for leverage, the other she keeps around his cock. She let out a tentative smile when he immediately wraps his arms around her waist, beads of sweat breaking across his temple when he realizes what she’s about to do. 

He moans when she chooses to tease him slightly by rubbing the head of his cock against her warm wetness, grinning shakily when his hold around her tightens visibly. 

“Jacey,” he warns, his tone changes to almost begging along with the instant darkening of his eyes and Jace knows he’s barely keeping himself from thrusting up, from holding on to the promise he previously saw in her eyes.

She gently massages the back of his nape with a smile, wordlessly pressing herself against his before she kneels up properly; his mouth finds one of her nipples, his eyes fully-opened as he sucks her nipple hard, watching her while his mouth does the work. The muscles on her belly tighten at the sight, biting on her lips as she commands herself to focus on the task of returning the favor.

She can already feel herself twitching at the thought of letting him do the rest, but feels like she owes him big time for letting her come first. So she firmly wraps him around her fingers, drags her thumb across the slit of his cock and squeezes, and Satoshi’s eyes fly open, his mouth detaching from where he was previously sucking her nipple to give way to a growl so deep it instantly makes her shudder.

Then she is bracing herself on his shoulder, guiding his throbbing cock towards her entrance and promptly dropping herself down on him without any prior warning.

“Ah, shit,” a curse tears itself out from the back of Satoshi’s throat as he grips Jace’s hips tight enough to hurt, keeping her still as they stare at each other’s eyes, breathing raggedly before Satoshi dives right in and literally steals the breath out from her mouth. He’s groaning by the time Jace starts moving her hips, her breasts bumping against Satoshi’s chest at every movement.

Jace shakes her head when Satoshi very clearly starts to push her back onto the bed, frowning when Jace stops him with a firm hand on his forearm. She goes back into bracing herself over his shoulder and leaning down to bite the tip of his nose playfully.

“Let’s –“ she starts to say, but her words slips when he all but firmly locks his arms around her, allowing her to properly sit over his lap as she rolls her hips experimentally. “ – like this, yeah?”

Satoshi’s mouth trembles at the obvious effort of keeping himself still while Jace starts moving around till she gets the position right, sweat breaking across his skin as Jace unconsciously drives him insane.

“God, do keep that up and I swear, I won’t last that long even if I want to,” Satoshi groans through her mouth, catching her lower lip in between his teeth as Jace clenches her inner muscles around Satoshi’s throbbing erection, laughing in between ragged breathes at the effort of keeping herself still when the only thing she wants to do is to roll her hips against him until he begs for more.

She leans up and takes one of his hands away from gripping her hips, placing it around the back of her neck. Satoshi shuts his eyes and starts breathing through his nose, and the action makes Jace giggle despite herself. Satoshi curls his fingers through her hair, growling low and deep as he allows her to move freely, his other free hand brushing her naked thigh. 

“We’ll take it slow if that’s what you prefer,” Jace mumbles, her concentration is wholly focused on the way his face contorts in a combination of frustration and pleasure, fingers gripping his shoulders as she goes. Satoshi makes a sound that is half-begging, half-amazed, and Jace feels her second orgasm approaching when Satoshi does something entirely unexpected by thrusting back on her down-thrust, meeting her half-way. “ – but I bet you, you’re gonna have to -- Oh, oh,” she moans, her grip against his shoulders tightening, looking down on their joined bodies to see the way he is now bracing himself up on the bed and thrusting upwards to meet hers.

Jace doesn’t know how one can still think rationally when faced with something as amazing as this because she can’t, not even when Satoshi grabs her by the hips thus effectively stopping her from further moving, but only for a few seconds; Satoshi kisses her quickly, then commands her to kneel up and stay still, and Jace finds herself nodding without actually understanding what she just agreed into.

Satoshi’s face is soaked with sweat, so are the rest of their bodies but Jace doesn’t think she minds, not at all, when Satoshi looks completely like a pagan god, especially with the way he’s re-arranging himself beneath her.

“Hang on, Jacey,” Satoshi grumbles in a trembling voice, making sure Jace isn’t about to fall face first with the way her knees are trembling and kissing her a few times just to know that she’s with him still. She nods and nods again, the anticipation is killing her already most especially as she watches him brace himself on his hands, aiming the tip of his cock against her entrance with the most intense expression she had ever seen on his face that night. Then he bucks up, swift and steady, and Jace’s insides clenches wonderfully when he slips back in, hard and pulsating and so, so perfect.

He looks up at her and Jace sees the expression of a man who thinks he’s so lucky he might even start crying, and she reaches down to caress his jaw, leans down to kiss the tips of his nose.

Well, to be honest, she might start crying too if he doesn’t finish this now. “Go ahead, darling,” she tells him, “ – Jacey’s waiting,” 

His answering groan makes her shudder, but with that he starts pumping his hips up, his pelvis meeting hers as he drives into her wild and fast; he’s thrusting so hard that she can feel his cock sliding into her and the sensation starts building up again, so quickly that she finds herself moaning out loud in time with his every thrust. She’s seeking his mouth the next time he groans right back, screaming his name and coming violently after a particularly hard thrust, shuddering and biting his lips to keep herself from yelling. Then he is gripping her hips even tighter, bucking up into her as his tongue finds hers and begins sucking her, moaning wildly, his hips bouncing from the mattress and right into her. Three, four thrusts and Jace feels him momentarily freezes against her before his hips jerks once, twice, and his warm liquid spurting inside her, moaning like a wounded beast as she clings to him like a lifeline.

 

#

She’s warm and sated, imprisoned inside his arms like she always belonged there; there’s still no awkwardness between them, even after Satoshi slips out of her and laid her down on the bed gently, leaving her for a brief moment to fetch a towel and came back to wipe her still sweat-filled body. She doesn’t think she’d ever experienced an orgasm as amazing as that, feeling like she still wants to go on and make love to him even when her body is clearly saying she’s had enough.

She purrs contentedly against his chest when she feels his fingers threading through her hair, kissing her temple softly as she lay bonelessly against him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and Jace looks up, confused. 

“For what?” she asks, bracing herself up on his torso so she can look him properly in the eyes. Satoshi looks a little sheepish, but there’s something in his eyes that makes her weak, something in the way he stares at her that makes her doubt herself and her actions.

He reaches over and touches her cheek with the tips of his fingers, before he leans in and kisses the corners of her mouth, impossibly soft and sweet. “W-Well I… I kind of forgot to put on a –“

She smiles, wicked and beautiful and she knows that she looks as giddy as he feels, as she moves on top of him and kisses him full on the lips. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry; I’m on the pill,”

His breath sounded relieved and Jace can’t help it, she rolls her eyes at him and grins. He gathers her in his arms and kisses the top of her head. “T-That’s good, I guess,” he murmurs and Jace rolls her eyes again, pinching him for good measure. Satoshi squirms with a chuckle but otherwise holds her tighter than before.

“Afraid you’d knock me out, huh? I’m not that naive, sir, so please, put your mind to rest and just --” she says, biting his naked chest; her hands keep touching him and she can’t even bring herself to be shy about it anymore. Well, this is her only chance to do that anyway, because tomorrow, they’ll surely --

“Mind staying over for a bit?” he says, cutting her thoughts off entirely and catching her off guard at the same time; she whips her head up and stares at him, feeling slightly dizzy at the thought of what she’s being asked, licks her lips when he smiles that lopsided smile of his while he holds her close. “Well that is, if it’s okay with you since I had this room reserved for the whole night anyway,” he asks through her hair, splaying his hand over her naked waist. 

She hums and kisses his chest, ducks down to hide her flushing cheeks. “Thought you’d never ask,” she whispers, yawning sleepily as she feels his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer.

“So is that a yes?”

She smiles against his skin. “ – and a shut up, so kindly do so and rest while I’m still giving you the chance,” she says, obviously wanting to tease him but then again, Satoshi kind of resigned himself to exceed all her expectations by quickly flipping them over until she’s gasping beneath him again.

She can already feel him starting to get hard and she wonders if that alone isn’t enough to make her want him again.

“God,” she finds herself whispering when he leans down to kiss her again, hard and bone-meltingly awesome kiss that leaves her breathless, and wanting for more.  
He winks and shifts to hook one of his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against his body.

“He’s busy,” he murmurs into her mouth, teasing her with a flick of his tongue against her lower lip. “Let’s not bother him,”

“Jerk,” she breathes but otherwise moves to accommodate him when he lies on top of her, his lips starting a warm, wet trail from her jaw and down. 

“Not the name I would want to be remembered, but if you insist then –“ He is grinning against her skin and she can’t even be bothered to feign indifference when he knows exactly what he needs to do to make her scream for more. She doesn’t know what will happen tomorrow, but since it sure looks like he still wants her as much as she wants him – well then, she’ll take what’s being given and think about whatever she needed to think about the next day.

She closes her eyes and takes his face in between her hands, pulling him up and in, her lips parted and ready for him.

“Shut up,” she hisses through his mouth and feels the way he guides his erection back into hers, her body is ready even before her mind is; “ – just shut up and –“

Satoshi moans in return, bends his knees and arches his back; “ _Yes, oh dear god, yes,”_


End file.
